


Fela

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Short Chapters, Video Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Welcome, player 060907, to the world of FelaThis is a true choose your own adventure story.I currently have no plans to continue this, but there are currently 4 unique endings.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Please create a username  
Please create a password  
Passwords must contain at least one punctuation mark. Please try again  
Please confirm your password  
Log in  
Welcome, player 060907  
Please select your gender  
Please select your age  
Please confirm your information  
Please customize your avatar.  
Please confirm your avatar’s appearance.  
You’re all set! Press continue when you’re ready.

The sun shines brightly above you. You push yourself in to a sitting position. Soft grass fills the hexagonal area around you, and beyond that the sky is dark. You stand up and walk to the darkness. It does not move, and you brush your hand against it. It is a wall. You can’t tell what material it is.

A door wizzes open and a large half-sphere with a screen on the flat side floats through a opening in the opposite wall, which closes behind it. The screen flashes and words appear. -Welcome to the world of Fela. I am your friendly guide bot. You can call me Patton!  
A second passes, then four buttons appear  
-Introduce yourself(2)- -Ignore(3)- -Reveal this is all a game(4)- -Make a pun(5)-


	2. Chapter 2

-You introduce yourself

The text on the bot shifts, -That’s a nice name. Let me take you on a tour of the hub!-

Some unholy combination of a scream and a whistle blowing plays and a door opens, admitting the robot. You pause, then follow. There’s nothing for you in there.

You step in to a plain corridor, and the bot greets you with new text. -We just left Environment Hex 1. The hub is made of these hexes. There’s hexes for anything your heart desires! If you ever get lost or need to find a specific hex, use your mini map. Awesome! Let’s play hide and seek! No peeking!

The screen goes dark for a second, and when it lights up again there’s text prompting you to go find Patton in Living Hex 1.

-Go to Living Hex 1(6)- -Return to Environment Hex 1(7)- -Enter nearest unexplored Hex(8)-


	3. Chapter 3

-You ignore the bot

You look around at the area.

You wait.

You shift your weight from side to side.

You look around to see if you can find any secrets.

You don’t find any.

Patton turns to make sure the text is legible wherever you stand. You somehow feel guilty.

-Introduce yourself(2)- -Ignore the Bot(9)- -Reveal this is all a game(4)- -Make a pun(5)-


	4. Chapter 4

-You reveal this is all a game

-Of course it’s a game! You’re a silly player. What’s your name?- the bot asks you without missing a beat, the button removing itself from your options.

-Introduce yourself(2)- -Ignore(3)- -Make a pun(5)-


	5. Chapter 5

-You make a pun

-Hahahaha! That’s a good one. Do your socks have holes in them?-Patton’s texts shifts immediately.

-No(10)- -Yes(11)-


	6. Chapter 6

_-You go to Living Hex 1_

It isn’t hard to find the hex. There are a couple turns and you might have missed one and had to double back, but it takes you less than five minutes to walk in the doors. Living Hex 1 is fairly plain. There’s a lumpy couch, a bed, and a small kitchenette. Patton is waiting for you behind the mini fridge.

-You found me! Great job! This is your room. You can come back here to store your items, look over quests, and save your game. Let’s try saving now. Go to your bed and select save from the menu.

_-Save point 1(15)_


	7. Chapter 7

_-You return to Environment Hex 1_

The door closed behind you, and there’s no button to open it. You run in to the wall for a few minutes, then make a complete circle around the hex. There’s no opening.

_-Go to Living Hex 1(6) -Try to clip through the wall(12) -Enter nearest unexplored hex(8)_


	8. Chapter 8

_-You enter the nearest unexplored hex_

You enter the nearest door. Text pops up announcing it to be Travel Hex 1. A pop up appears telling you that Patton isn’t in here. You click it away and the game brings you out of the hex, the doors closing behind you.

_-Try to clip through the wall(12) -Go to Living Hex 1(6)_


	9. Chapter 9

_-You ignore the bot...again_

Wow! You found grass. It sure is beautifully rendered. I bet you fantasize about all of those little pixels, don’t you? Not, of course, the friendly bot who’s waiting to help you get to an area with something other than beautifully rendered grass. No, I’m sure that as soon as you’re given free rein you’ll come back to stare at this beautiful piece of grass. Exquisite. You’ve never seen something like it before. I bet you would be happy with a game that just consists of beautifully rendered 3D models of different species of grass. “Ah, what a beautiful job the devs did rendering that switchgrass! I could practically feel it under my hand,” you’d say.

_-Introduce yourself(2)- -Ignore the bot(13)- -Reveal this is all a game(4)- -Make a pun(5)-_


	10. Chapter 10

_-You said no_

-Then how’d you get your feet in to them?- Patton asks. -Now, how about we take a look around? Right now we’re in Environment Hex 1. The hub is made of a bunch of hexes. There are hexes for everything your heart desires! If you’re ever lost or need to find a specific hex, your minimap will help you. Let’s play hide and seek to make sure you get it! No peeking!-

Your screen goes dark for a moment, and when it lights up again Patton is gone, leaving a text prompt to find him in Living Hex 1.

_-Go to Living Hex 1(6) -Return to Environment Hex 1(7) -Enter the nearest unexplored hex(8)_


	11. Chapter 11

_-You said yes_

The game window freezes. The text on Patton’s body flashes for a second.

_-The game crashes(14)-_


	12. Chapter 12

-You try to clip through the wall

You run in to the wall from several angles. You try to jump and find this is one of the games where they have left out that mechanic. You faceplant in to the wall some more. You make it! Colors flash on your screen.

-The game crashes(14)


	13. Chapter 13

-You ignore the bot...again...again

You manage to glitch through the floor. You’re stuck now. A small icon appears in the bottom right corner of your screen. Achievement Unlocked! Beautiful Grass Look at the grass in Environment Hex 1 for at least 5 minutes

-Restart the game and think of what you’ve done(1)


	14. Chapter 14

_-The game crashes_

You stare at the home screen of your computer. You don’t have any save data.

_-Restart the game(1)_


	15. Chapter 15

-Save point 1

You are alone in Living Hex 1. A small tablet lays on the couch. You pick it up, and the game prompts you to choose a mission.

**Explore the Hub**

_-Find Marketplace Hex 1(16)_

_-Find Resource Hex 1(locked until you find Marketplace Hex 1)_

_-Find Travel Hex 1(locked until you find Resource Hex 1)_

**Crafting**

_-Find Resource Hex 1(17)_

_-Make a chair(locked until you find Resource Hex 1)_

**I’m my Own Person**

_-Enter the nearest unexplored hex(18)_


	16. Chapter 16

_-You choose the Explore questline and go to Marketplace Hex 1_

The minimap directs you quickly to a hex with bots lining the interior. Patton waits just inside. -Welcome to Marketplace Hex 1! This is where you can trade for items you can’t find yourself or get cosmetic upgrades. Your display has now been fitted with a space for coins. You’ll get coins for completing quests or trading in items to me. It looks like you have some grass from Environment Hex 1. Why don’t you sell that to me? Right click to open the trading menu!

You right click on Patton, and a simple trading menu pops up. You sell the grass for 2 coins, and they appear just above the minimap.

-Great job! I rotate between every Marketplace Hex. Find me if you ever need to sell anything. Now try finding Resource Hex 1!

_-Find Resource Hex 1(19)_

_-Trade your two coins for a cheap, shiny sword(20)_


	17. Chapter 17

-You find Resource Hex 1

The minimap directs you quickly to Resource Hex 1. Patton waits just inside. -Welcome to Resource Hex 1! This hex produced wood. You can collect wood by tapping the wooden panels. Come back when you have 6 pieces of wood.

You can easily see the wooden panels Patton is referring to. You get 6 pieces of wood, then notice something shiny near the end of the hex.

_-Report back to Patton(21)_

_-Shiny?(22)_


	18. Chapter 18

_-You enter the nearest unexplored hex._

A banner appears calling it Arena Hex 1. It seems bigger on the inside than the other hexes you’ve entered. A text box prompts you to turn back and choose either the exploration quest line or the crafting quest line.

_-Choose the Explore the Hub Quest Line and find Marketplace Hex 1(16)_

_-Choose the Crafting Quest Line and find Resource Hex 1(17)_

_-Continue(23)_


	19. Chapter 19

_ -You go to Resource Hex 1 _

The mini-map says that Resource Hex 1 should be right to the left. You go to the left like the diligent quester you are and find a solid wall. That’s not on the mini-map.

_ -Save game and restart(24) -Try to find a way around(25) -Try to clip through the wall(26) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the story? Want to theorize about what comes next? Want to scream at me for doing something? Just want to scream for no apparent reason? Comment!


	20. Chapter 20

_ -You trade your two coins for a cheap, shiny sword _

Achievement unlocked: Marketplace Hazard. Buy something before completing the Explore questline.

You look at the sword in your inventory. A little graphic of Patton pops up -Novelty Sword. This little sword isn’t even strong enough for sparring! Stats: -1 Attack.

_ -Find Resource Hex 1(19) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the story? Want to theorize about what comes next? Want to scream at me for doing something? Just want to scream for no apparent reason? Comment!


	21. Chapter 21

_ -You report back to Patton _

-Great job! Here in the hex you can get new items through three ways: Finding them in hexes like you just did, buying them from the marketplace, or through crafting. Once you craft something or someone tells you how to craft something, the pattern shows up in your crafting book. This is how you make a chair. Try it out! To craft, interact with the workbench in your Living Hex.- Patton tells you.

The game teleports you back to the Living Hex as soon as you click to close Patton’s dialogue. You look around for a workbench and don’t find one.

_ -Save game and restart(27) -Click everything(28) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the story? Want to theorize about what comes next? Want to scream at me for doing something? Just want to scream for no apparent reason? Comment!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the story? Want to theorize about what comes next? Want to scream at me for doing something? Just want to scream for no apparent reason? Comment!

_ -Shiny? _

The shiny thing is a loose gemstone. You pick it up.

Achievement unlocked! Crow. Get a gemstone before building a chair. 

You look at in your inventory. A small graphic of Patton appears -Shiny gemstone. This common gemstone can be found in Resource Hex 3.

_ -Report back to Patton(21) _


	23. Chapter 23

_ -You continue _

You climb up steps and find yourself in a small room. The door closes behind you, and sounds play. The wall in front of you opens on to a sandy circle. Someone steps out of the door on the other side. A banner hands above their head announcing them as Sir-Sings-A-Lot. They have a fancy sword and armour with sparkles coming off of it. 

You stare at each other for a moment.

_ Sir-Sings-A-Lot: Are you new to Fela? _

_ -Yes(29) -No(30) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the story? Want to theorize about what comes next? Want to scream at me for doing something? Just want to scream for no apparent reason? Comment!


	24. Chapter 24

_ -You save the game, then restart  _

You wake up from the bed and head to the same spot on the minimap. It’s unblocked, and you easily go in to Resource Hex 1. Patton waits for you.

-Welcome to Resource Hex 1! This hex produced wood. You can collect wood by tapping the wooden panels. Come back when you have 6 pieces of wood.

You can easily see the wooden panels Patton is referring to. You get 6 pieces of wood, then notice something shiny near the end of the hex.

_ -Report back to Patton(31) -Shiny?(32) _


	25. Chapter 25

_ -Try to find a way around _

You wander around aimlessly for a while, going vaguely in the right direction, but the wall seems to stretch on endlessly.

_ -Save game and restart(24) -Try to find a way around(33) -Clip through the wall(26) _


	26. Chapter 26

_ -You clip through the wall _

It takes you a couple tries, but you manage to find the perfect spot and slide through the barrier. Your entire HUD has disappeared. You stand on a small stretch of the normal game map, and at the end you can see a black void. None of the doors on this side of the barrier open when you approach them.

_ -Enter the void(34) -Try to go back through the wall(35) -Close the game(15) _


	27. Chapter 27

_ -You save the game and restart _

You wake up and see the workbench almost immediately. Making the chair is easy, and Patton floats in to the hex.

-Great job! Now try putting it down.

You do. It’s not the prettiest chair, but it’s not worse than any of the other items in the hex.

-It’s a little plain in here for now, but keep playing to unlock more options! Now you should go to Marketplace Hex 1 to find another way to get more things.

_ -Go to Marketplace Hex 1(16) -Enter the nearest unexplored hex(18) _


	28. Chapter 28

_ -You start clicking everything _

The game freezes, then you’re left staring at your desktop screen.

_ -Reload from the start(1) -Reload from the last save point(15) _


	29. Chapter 29

_ -You tell Sir-Sings-A-Lot yes _

Sir-Sings-A-Lot: How did you get to the arena? You haven’t even finished the introductory quests! 

Sir-Sings-A-Lot: I sound like P

Sir-Sings-A-Lot: Want to meet him?

Sir-Sings-A-Lot: Go to a travel hex and put in @Sir-Sings-A-Lot

Sir-Sings-A-Lot: Alright, I have to kill you now so we can both get out of here. Sorry.

You have been killed by Sir-Sings-A-Lot. 

_ -Go to a travel hex and put in @Sir-Sings-A-Lot(36) _

_ -Choose the explore questline and find Marketplace Hex 1(16) _

_ -Choose the crafting questline and find Resource Hex 1(17) _


	30. Chapter 30

_ -You tell Sir-Sings-A-Lot no _

Sir-Sings-A-Lot: No offence, but I don’t believe you. 

Sir-Sings-A-Lot: Alright, I still have to kill you.

You have been killed by Sir-Sings-A-Lot

_ -Choose the explore questline and find Marketplace Hex 1(16) _

_ -Choose the crafting questline and find Resource Hex 1(17) _


	31. Chapter 31

_ -You report back to Patton _

-Great job! Here in the hex you can get new items through three ways: Finding them in hexes like you just did, buying them from the marketplace, or through crafting. Once you craft something or someone tells you how to craft something, the pattern shows up in your crafting book. This is how you make a chair. Try it out! To craft, interact with the workbench in your Living Hex.- Patton tells you.

The game teleports you back to the Living Hex as soon as you click to close Patton’s dialogue. You look around for a workbench and don’t find one.

_ -Save game and restart(37) -Click everything(38) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Want to gently encourage me to write more? Want to roughly encourage me to write more? Comment!


	32. Chapter 32

_ -Shiny? _

The shiny thing is a loose gemstone. You pick it up.

Achievement unlocked! Crow. Get a gemstone before building a chair. 

You look at in your inventory. A small graphic of Patton appears -Shiny gemstone. This common gemstone can be found in Resource Hex 3.

_ -Report back to Patton(31) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Want to gently encourage me to write more? Want to roughly encourage me to write more? Comment!


	33. Chapter 33

_ -You try to find a way around _

You don’t know exactly how far you walked. You noticed your computer getting a bit slower.

_ -Keep walking(39) -Go back(40) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Want to gently encourage me to write more? Want to roughly encourage me to write more? Comment!


	34. Chapter 34

_ -You enter the void _

Ending:Nill

You walk straight in to the darkness. The darkness accepts you.

Fun Facts:

-The shortest route to this ending is 7 chapters

-As of writing, there are plans for two other routes to this ending

-Only one achievement can be found en route to this ending without being prompted to return to a save point or the introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Want to gently encourage me to write more? Want to roughly encourage me to write more? Comment!


	35. Chapter 35

_ -You try to go back through the wall _

You can’t seem to find the right spot no matter how hard you try. Eventually the screen glitches and the game map loads in. The barrier is gone. You approach it, and the game freezes, then crashes.

-Save point 1(15) -Restart(0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Want to gently encourage me to write more? Want to roughly encourage me to write more? Comment!


	36. Chapter 36

_ -You go to the travel hex and put in Sir-Sings-A-Lot _

You hit enter and the screen goes black before a simple graphic of a spaceship flying through the stars with a progress meter replaces it. It doesn’t take too long before you step out of Travel Hex 4. A green line directs you towards the correct hex.

_ -Follow the line(41) -Look around(42) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Want to gently encourage me to write more? Want to roughly encourage me to write more? Comment!


	37. Chapter 37

_ -You save the game and restart _

You wake up and see the workbench almost immediately. Making the chair is easy, and Patton floats in to the hex.

-Great job! Now try putting it down.

You do. It’s not the prettiest chair, but it’s not worse than any of the other items in the hex.

-It’s a little plain in here for now, but keep playing to unlock more options! Now you should find Travel Hex 1. -Patton informs you.

_ -Go to Travel Hex 1(43) -Go to the marketplace to find a prettier chair(44) _


	38. Chapter 38

_ -You click everything _

You click everything you can see. Somehow you manage to make your screen turn black. A voice describes what you character is doing. You fumble around some more.

Character Narration: You are looking at your bed. You are looking at Patton. You are looking at the demon.

_ -Interact with the demon(45) -Keep fumbling for a way to turn off this setting(46) -Find you bed to save and restart(37) _


	39. Chapter 39

_ -You keep walking _

Ending:Nill

You walk straight in to the darkness. The darkness accepts you.

Fun Facts: 

-The shortest route to this ending is 7 chapters

-As of writing there are two other paths to this ending

-Only one achievement can be found en route to this ending without being prompted to return to a save point or the introduction


	40. Chapter 40

_ -You try to return _

Ending: Darkness

You refuse the darkness. The darkness is not pleased.

Fun Facts:

-The shortest route to this ending is 10 chapters

-As of writing there is one other path to this ending

-Only one achievement can be found en route to this ending without being prompted to return to a save point or the introduction.


	41. Chapter 41

_ -You follow the line _

The line leads to a door which opens in to a small pod decorated extravagantly. It must have taken a very long time for the decorator to get all of this. You’re fairly sure at least one of the pictures is custom art that would not be included in the game. The door closes behind you and is replaced with a screen that says “Awaiting permission from SirSingsALot”

The screen blinks green, then opens on an even more extravagantly decorated room. The person who one-shot you in the arena is sitting on a throne in the center.

SirSingsALot: Greetings, wonderful citizen!

SirSingsALot: And you, nerd

L3.1415926535: Salutations

L3.1415926535: DogsAndFrogs says one of the newbies assigned to PattonBot managed to make it to Travel Hex 4, and he would like help finding them.

SirSingsALot: pretty sure thats them

L3.1415926535: Pardon?

SirSingsALot: guy in front of you went to the arena before completing intro tasks

L3.1415926535: Oh. I will message DogsAndFrogs

L3.1415926535: He has confirmed that you are who he is looking for. 

As if on cue someone appears to your side.

DogsAndFrogs: how did you get here? do I need to adjust the introduction quests?

_ -Reassure DogsAndFrogs(47) -Ask where Patton went(48) -Be mean to DogsAndFrogs(49) _


	42. Chapter 42

_ -Look Around _

You strike off in the opposite direction of the line. Someone stops you almost immediately. Their avatar is just a giant green cartoon straw.

StinkyDukeGetsTheStraw: You look new

StinkyDukeGetsTheStraw: I can show you how to really play Fela

StinkyDukeGetsTheStraw: Cum to my hex? ;))

_ -Hightail back to the green line(41) -Go to StinkyDukeGetsTheStraw’s hex(50) _


	43. Chapter 43

_ -You go to Travel Hex 1 _

The doors slide open and Patton meets you inside.

Patton- This is Travel Hex 1. The hub is an expansive area, so there are Travel Hexes to help you get from place to place. You can choose a Travel Hex to go to or type in someone’s username and it will take you to the nearest Travel Hex and spawn a green line to the person’s living hex.

Patton- Why don’t you try out traveling? Start with my creator: DogsAndFrogs!

The game doesn’t give you a choice to leave. You type DogsAndFrogs in to the bar. The screen goes black before being replaced with a simple image of a rocketship flying through space with a loading bar. The screen goes black for another moment before lightening to let you out in to another part of the hub. A green line tells you where to go.

_ -Follow the green line(51) -Wander around(52) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Want to see pictures of my dog who thinks I should be spending time with her instead of writing? Comment!


	44. Chapter 44

_ -You go to Marketplace Hex 1 _

You wander around. The Marketplace doesn’t seem to have any concrete sorting mechanism. There are tables next to raw fish next to stones next to apples next to a pencil next to a cuddly plushie. You finally find a chair that you deem acceptable and go to buy it.

Right: you have no money.

_ -Go to Travel Hex 1(43) -Try to steal the chair(53) -Go to Resource Hex 1 and start grinding for wood to sell to Patton(54) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Want to see pictures of my dog who thinks I should be spending time with her instead of writing? Comment!


	45. Chapter 45

_ -You interact with the demon _

Ending:Inferno

Fire engulfs you. What did you do to end up here?

Fun Facts:

-The shortest route to this ending is 10 chapters

-There are 2 achievements that can be found en route without being prompted to return to a savepoint

-This is the only way to encounter this ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Want to see pictures of my dog who thinks I should be spending time with her instead of writing? Comment!


	46. Chapter 46

_ -You keep trying to turn off the setting _

Ending: Darkness

You struggle against the darkness. The darkness is not pleased

Fun Facts:

-The shortest route to this ending is 10 chapters

-2 achievements can be fortune en route without being prompted to return to a save point

-As of writing there is one other route to this ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Want to see pictures of my dog who thinks I should be spending time with her instead of writing? Comment!


	47. Chapter 47

_ -You assure DogsAndFrogs that the introduction quests were good; you’re just a rebellious bastard _

DogsAndFrogs: Oh, haha! That’s good :)

DogsAndFrogs(to you): usually i remove restrictions and friend you when you get to my hex but we can do that now 

DogsAndFrogs(to you): i can also clear the intro quests so you wont be told to go running around anymore

_ -Accept DogsAndFrogs offer(55) -Decline and go do the intro quests(15) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Want to see pictures of my dog who thinks I should be spending time with her instead of writing? Comment!


	48. Chapter 48

_ -You ask where Patton is _

DogsAndFrogs: in Fela there are newbie helpers im one of them

DogsAndFrogs: we create little bots to guide you through the intro quests then introduce them to the wider world

DogsAndFrogs: so basically i am Patton!

DogsAndFrogs: do you have any suggestions for how to improve Patton?

_ -Reassure DogsAndFrogs(47) -Be mean to DogsAndFrogs(49) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Want to see pictures of my dog who thinks I should be spending time with her instead of writing? Comment!


	49. Chapter 49

_ -You are mean to DogsAndFrogs _

Achievement Unlocked! Ungrateful: Be mean to DogsAndFrogs without completing the introduction quest.

DogsAndFrogs: Okay. Well, I’ll skip you past the intro quests. 

SirSingsALot(to you): DogsAndFrogs is the sweetest puffball there is, and I will protect him.

L3.1415926535(to you): It would be advantageous not to insult my friends.

_ -Leave -Apologize _

You look at your screen.

And suddenly you're looking at your desktop screen.

_ -Restart(1) -Save Point 1(15) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Want to see pictures of my dog who thinks I should be spending time with her instead of writing? Comment!


	50. Chapter 50

_ -You go to StinkyDukeGetsTheStraw’s Hex _

Well, you’re not sure what you expected. There’s trash everywhere. Someone else is sitting on the floor.

Deceit: Who are you?

StinkyDukeGetsTheStraw: The best duke in Fela!

Deceit: I was totally talking to you

StinkyDukeGetsTheStraw: Yeah, I don’t care. Hey, want to mess things up? You got to join our guild to get special permissions to paint anywhere in the hub. Any. Thing. You. Want. Also, you get a straw skin.

_ -Join the graffiti guild(56) -Join the graffiti guild and equip the straw skin(57) -Decline(58) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Want to see pictures of my dog who thinks I should be spending time with her instead of writing? Comment!


End file.
